


Sleep Interrupted (Romano x Reader)

by TrashySinner (goodonebarb)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodonebarb/pseuds/TrashySinner
Summary: What happens when your bestfriend shows up at your door at 2 am? Well read on to find out! This is just a simple short one-shot.





	Sleep Interrupted (Romano x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up there is swearing!

You awoke to the sound of your doorbell ringing. You were a grumpy lump, angry from being awoken from your peaceful slumber. _Who the Hell is ringing my door bell at…_ you glanced at your phone. _2:34 a.m.?!_ You tried to compose yourself as you shuffled to the door. You ran a hand through your messy hair. You opened the door ready to shout and holler at who ever interrupted your much needed rest. “Do you have _any_ idea what...time it is?” asked quickly becoming confused.

Romano stood angrily tapping his foot at your door. He was in his pajamas looking tired and grumpy. You and Romano were close friends, having known each other for years. You wouldn’t admit it but you had a quite a bit admiration for the hot-tempered Italian. You were too shy and too stubborn to tell him. You focused your drowsy attention on the man in front of you. “What’s up, Romano?” you asked yawning. He had never done anything like this before. “Can I stay the night?” Romano asked pouting.

You gave him a reassuring smile. _He must have been fighting with Feliciano._ “Of course, come on in.” you closed the door behind him. “I’ll make some hot chocolate, why don’t you sit on the couch.” You said smiling. Your groggy anger had completely disappeared. You headed to the kitchen. “Thanks.” He muttered as he sat on your couch. That was his favorite thing about you. No matter how grumpy he was you always knew how to make him feel better. He sighed nervously allowing his anger to dissipate. _I shouldn’t have yelled at Feli like that._ Romano thought about what brought him to your home so late at night.

-Earlier-

“Lovinoooo~ what are you doing?” Feliciano had caught Romano indulging in one of his most secret guilty pleasures. He was watching a cheesy romantic movie on his bed, a bowl of popcorn in hand. Romano tensed and slammed his laptop shut immediately. “I’m not doing anything you bastard!” he shouted embarrassment written all over his face. He obviously wasn’t watching the cheesy rom-com as a way for him to vent his frustration of being unable to profess his love for a certain someone. Obviously. “I don’t care if you watch girly movies Lovi.” Feliciano said with his usual carefree smile. This only further fueled Romano’s rage. “It’s not girly.” he huffed angrily. Feli let out a relaxed giggle “You’re not...in looooooove are you, Lovi~?” Feli asked with a joyful grin. Romano felt his face reddened with anger and embarrassment. “I AM NOT IN LOVE NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” He shouted completely losing control. Feliciano was scared. “S-Sorry, I was only joking.” Feliciano said quietly. Unable to confront his brother or his emotions, he ended up storming off to your house down the block.

 

You returned to the living room two cups of hot cocoa in hand. You sat on the couch next to Romano. “Here you go.” you said smiling as you handed him a mug. He smiled nervously at you. “Grazie.” You could tell that he was frustrated about something. “Do you want to talk?” you asked him as you gave him a reassuring shoulder touch. He glanced at you. The way you smiled at him so genuinely made his heart ache and his knees feel like jelly. He stayed silent. You were trying to figure out why he was still so tense and distant. You tried a new approach. You scooted closer to him on the couch and rubbed his back gently. You could feel how tense he was. “You seem really stressed, Lovi.” you said trying to comfort your distressed friend. He felt himself melt under your touch. _I have to tell her_. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay...you can sleep here tonight, and you can worry about whatever is making you mad in the morning.” You cooed rubbing his shoulders.

You were trying your best to help Romano calm down. You were also trying to hide your affection as much as you could. You were certain that he wouldn’t return your feelings. Romano sipped his hot cocoa still seeming tense. He took a deep breath. “(y/n)...I...I have to tell you something.” he declared nervously. You quickly became worried. “Of course...you can tell me anything.” you gave him a reassuring smile. “I...I like watching rom-coms.” He said unable to make his true confession. You gave him a confused look. “Me too…? Is that what you’re upset about?” you asked trying to keep your composure. It was pretty funny imagining the proud Italian getting into a cheesy rom-com. He sighed. “Why is it so hard to talk to you?!” he huffed out becoming frustrated. He was afraid to tell you. He didn’t want to ruin your friendship but at the same time he had to tell you. You felt yourself becoming embarrassed. “Romano...what are you trying to tell me?” you asked feeling like you might have stepped into a cheesy rom-com. “I really like you, Ok!? I’m sure you don’t think of me as more than a friend but-” the frustrated Italian was cut off by your lips. Now, you weren’t usually so bold but it felt like the right thing to do. He quickly reciprocated after recovering from the shock. The kiss was sweet, but still passionate.

You two broke away. “W-Wait...does that mean?” Romano stuttered still dumbfounded. You blushed as you nodded. “I’ve had the biggest most embarrassing crush on you.” you claimed rubbing the back of your neck. He shook his head. “My crush is WAY more embarrassing!” He said competitively. You chuckled. “So...do you have guest bed...or do we have to share?” Romano asked a mischievous grin on his face. You were a red-faced stuttering mess. “I-I w-well...l-let’s…” you couldn’t form a complete sentence. The idea of sharing a bed with your longtime crush was just too much. Romano decided to take charge as he pulled you by your wrist to your room. Your now cold cups of hot cocoa were left abandoned on the coffee table.

“Here we are…” Romano said opening the door with a grin. You held back your laughter as he was faced with the contents of your linen closet. He blushed. Romano seemed to forgotten where your room was. “I-I meant to do that.” He grumbled as he dragged you to the bedroom.

You two were quickly snuggled in each other's arms, cuddling peacefully until you drifted into a content sleep.

You awoke to the sound of your doorbell ringing. You glanced around and smiled. Romano was fast asleep his face snuggled into your shoulder. You glanced at the clock. 6:13. Sighing you untangled yourself from Romano’s grasp. “I’ll be right back.” You whispered to yourself as you headed to the front door. You wiped the sleep from your eyes as you opened the front door. A worried Italian stood on your doorstep. “Good morning, Feliciano. What’s wrong?” you asked. You had a feeling that Italian men showing up at your doorstep at odd hours was just something you would have to get used to. “Have you seen Romano? He got mad and I can’t find him anywhere!” Feliciano blubbered out.

Not wanting to explain everything you simply lead Feliciano to your bedroom. You pointed at Romano who was sleeping like a rock. “Here he is. Can I go back to sleep?” you asked irritated from being forced to leave Romano’s arms so early. Feliciano quickly became excited “He finally told you?! I am glad!” He said ecstatically. “I always knew you two would make a cute couple!” Romano stirred and began to wake up. He seemed confused as he searched the bed for you. “(y/n)...?” He then looked around and jumped. “What the Hell is going on?!” He asked soon turning red. “Romano! You and (y/n) are finally together I am so happy! And you’ve already slept together!” Feliciano commented in his care-free voice. Romano was quickly overcome by embarrassment and anger. “I-IT’S NOT LIKE THAT IDIOT! I SWEAR IF YOU TELL ANYONE I AM GONNA KILL YOU! WE DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!” The hot headed italian chased his brother out of your home shouting like a lunatic. You sighed and crawled back into bed. _It’s too early for this._

Eventually Romano returned to your bedroom. He was mumbling and grumbling as he crawled back into bed. “I can’t believe he thought we slept together. I mean we did but we slept in the same bed together. Goddamn if he goes around telling everyone that we fu-” you cut off his mumbling with a kiss. He quickly gave in and kissed back passionately, fuelling all his angry energy into conquering your mouth. You pulled away. “Let’s go back to sleep.” you said yawning. Your newly acquired boyfriend nodded as you two snuggled together. You both drifted into a pleasant slumber happy to finally be together.

 

Extended Ending:

Once you and Romano pulled your infatuated asses out of bed, you two decided breakfast was in order. On the way to breakfast you passed by your living room, you glanced at the coffee table and saw two nearly full cups of cold gross hot chocolate. You let out a soft sigh. You grabbed the mugs and threw them in the sink. “What was that?” Romano asked you. “Next time, let’s finish our hot chocolate before we make out.”


End file.
